


Tech Support

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alternate universe - Robot Francis, Customer Service & Tech Support, Humor, M/M, misuse of police resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes helpful and encouraging tech support can be uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

“Trying to turn him **on** sort of caused the problem….”

The young man on the screen stared at him flatly, “What.”

“Yeah, well,” Charles rubbed the back of his neck, “he was reacting well until I got to the trousers….”

“Hang on, what model are you calling about again?”

“Francis, RCHMP remod 0001?”

“Yeah, I think you went outside the manual on that one. I’m gonna have to bump you up to one of the Tier II techs.” 

Charles fidgeted as he was put on hold, then the screen cleared to reveal a tech that could have been a member of his grandmother’s bridge group. 

“All right, hon. Let’s see what we can do for your,” she glanced to the side of the screen, and frowned, “Oh, dear - that model is not set up for those functions.”

Charles flushed, “I kinda got that, what…”

She shook her head and smiled, “Not to worry, dear. You haven’t broken him.” she read something on her screen, “Oh, would you happen to be Charles?”

His eyes widened, “Erm. Yes.”

She grinned, her eyes twinkling, “Oh, that’s all right then. You just got ahead of his programming a bit.”

“Ahead of-” Charles felt left further behind the conversation.

“Oh yes, that update isn't out of debugging, yet. But for now, let me see about his maintenance records….” Charles was distracted from the mention of an update when she exclaimed, “Aha! There was a spike in his CPU power usage,” she chuckled and actually _winked_ at him as she explained, “He drained his power reserve. I’m afraid you wore him out, dear, well done!” Charles felt himself blush incandescent, as she continued, “He can recharge there, just get the power cord out of his equipment pouch. It will likely take several hours, but don’t worry. He should be right as rain in the morning.”

Charles was not sure which was more embarrassing, the fact that Francis had crashed, or that the tech who looked like one of his grandmother’s friends was cheering him on.


End file.
